Garrett Williamson (YouTuber)
This page is a work in progress. As such, information on it may not be complete. Garrett Williamson (Born April 14, 1997) is a YouTuber and musician who creates music, game reviews, and other videos. He currently has about 650,000 subscribers on his main YouTube channel. History Garrett was born on April 14, 1997. He lives in Nashville, Tennessee. Prior to becoming a YouTuber and musician, Garrett had wanted to become an animator. On October 2, 2011, Garrett created his first YouTube channel, GCWaves, along with Chase Weimer. Content such as vlogs, bonus videos, and the original RTTTA videos have been posted here. GCWaves currently has about 15,000 subscribers. On June 1, 2012, a sister channel to GCWaves called GCWavesSecond was founded, consisting of side-content very similar to that of its original counterpart. This side-channel has about 1,400 subscribers. On September 17, 2012, Garrett created the first of his two self-titled channels - Garrett Williamson Music. On this channel, Garrett would move on to release several music tracks, some of which were remixes of video game music. He also released a track titled "Settle It In Smash", a collaboration with YouTuber and songwriter Luke Sizemore, also known as "yungtown" (correctly stylized with a lowercase y). This channel has about 18,000 subscribers. He would later rename this channel Garrett Williamson 2. What followed would be his most successful project on YouTube to date. On December 19, 2012, only 3 months after he founded his music channel, Garrett created Garrett Williamson, his self-titled YouTube channel that now acts as his main channel and most popular, with about 650,000 subscribers. However, the fame that reached this channel would not come until on August 27, 2014, Garrett published a video titled "How to Make Five Nights at Freddy's Not Scary", which had taken advantage of the then-extremely popular Five Nights at Freddy's franchise. It had been so successful that not only had it caused a growth in popularity for Garrett, but it had spawned 4 sequels. One last GCWaves-related channel had been created on April 14, 2013, called GC Games, in which Chase and Garrett would play video games, separated from their other channels. This channel currently has about 6,400 subscribers. This channel is the most infrequently updated channel. Discography Trivia * Garrett has expressed distaste for the "How to Make FNaF Not Scary" series, and one could assume the "Not Scary" series as a whole. ** This is despite "Not Scary" being the series that popularized his main channel. ** He ended the FNaF Not-Scary series on October 12, 2016. ** On December 18, 2017, Garrett officially ended the Not- Scary series as a whole. * Chase Weimer is Garrett's cousin. * Ironically, Garrett makes mostly pop music, despite living in Nashville, Tennessee, a city often associated with country music. ** Despite this, Nashville's nickname is not restricted to country music, merely being called "Music City, U.S.A." See Also * Garrett Williamson * Chase Weimer * GCWaves * Not Scary * RTTTA Category:Garrett Williamson Category:People Category:YouTubers Category:Artists